1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to firearms and more specifically to a mounting rail that may be used with a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting rails, such as picatinny rails and weaver rails, are typically used on firearms to mount accessories such as scopes, lasers, or bipods. Mounting rails may be connected to different portions of a firearm, such as a forend, an end stock, a barrel, a receiver, or another suitable portion, and are typically permanently or semi-permanently secured to the firearm. A mounting rail may be removed from the firearm if it is not in use and/or not expected to be used. Typically, a removed mounting rail is stored in a case or in another suitable place away from the firearm.
A shooter may choose to take a mounting rail off a firearm, for example, to reduce the weight of a firearm, to change the look of a firearm, or to use the mounting rail on another firearm, among other reasons. While a mounting rail connected to the forend of the firearm may allow for the connection of an accessory such as a light, it may also interfere with the hand placement of a shooter, which may make the firearm less comfortable and/or safe to use.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the issues set forth above.